Barney: Barney Songs (1995 video)
'''Barney: Barney Songs '''is a Barney Home Video / Barney Clip Show that was released on November 7, 1995. It features clips from the 1995 "Season 3" episodes of "Barney & Friends". Plot Join Barney as he leads the viewers into fun songs from the 1995 "Season 3" episodes of "Barney & Friends". '''Educational Theme: '''Memories / Singing and Dancing to Songs Cast New Content Cast * Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) Additional Cast * Songs # The Barney Theme Song # The Welcome Song (Scene Taken from: "Room for Everyone (Season 3, Episode 3) (1995)") # Growing (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk (Season 3, Episode 3) (1995)") # Alphabet Soup! (Scene Taken from: "Room for Everyone (Season 3, Episode 3) (1995)") # Brushing My Teeth (Scene Taken from: "Room for Everyone (Season 3, Episode 3) (1995)") # Indoor-Outdoor Voices (Scene Taken from: "Room for Everyone (Season 3, Episode 3) (1995)") # Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay! (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise! (Season 3, Episode 5) (1995)") # Happy Dancin' (Scene Taken from: "If the Shoe Fits... (Season 3, Episode 2) (1995)") # Who Took the Cookies? (Scene Taken from: "Any Way You Slice It (Season 3, Episode 6) (1995)") # Make The Bread (Scene Taken from: "Any Way You Slice It (Season 3, Episode 6) (1995)") # Pumpernickel (Scene Taken from: "Any Way You Slice It (Season 3, Episode 6) (1995)") # The Friendship Song (Scene Taken from: "On the Move (Season 3, Episode 8) (1995)") # I Like Autumn (Scene Taken from: "On the Move (Season 3, Episode 8) (1995)") # Please and Thank You (Scene Taken from: "Classical Cleanup (Season 3, Episode 10) (1995)") # Taking Turns (Scene Taken from: "Gone Fishing! (Season 3, Episode 12) (1995)") # The Raindrop Song (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk (Season 3, Episode 1) (1995)") # Scary Stories (Scene Taken from: "It's Raining, It's Pouring... (Season 3, Episode 14) (1995)") # A Silly Hat (Scene Taken from: "Classical Cleanup (Season 3, Episode 10) (1995)") # Have A Snack! (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who on the Choo, Choo? (Season 3, Episode 16) (1995)") # Camera Safari (Scene Taken from: "Camera Safari (Season 3, Episode 15) (1995)") # Here, Kitty Kitty! (Scene Taken from: "Camera Safari (Season 3, Episode 15) (1995)") # The Marching Song (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who on the Choo, Choo? (Season 3, Episode 16) (1995)") # Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing / My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean / A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea) (Scene Taken from: "Gone Fishing! ( Season 3, Episode 12) (1995)") # Little Red Caboose (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who on the Choo, Choo? (Season 3, Episode 16) (1995)") # The Airplane Song (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go! (Season 3, Episode 20) (1995)") # Car Radio Medley (The Wheels on the Car / I Love the Mountains / Mister Sun / Riding in the Car) (Scene Taken from: "Are We There Yet? (Season 3, Episode 17) (1995)") # Hey, Look At Me! I Can Fly! (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go! (Season 3, Episode 20) (1995)") # I Love You (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk (Season 3, Episode 1) (1995)") End Credit Music # The Friendship Song # The Airplane Song # Indoor-Outdoor Voices # Mister Sun # The Friendship Song (Reprise) # I Love You Trivia * Production for this video took place in * This is another clip show in the Barney franchise. * Barney is the only character to appear in the new content of this video. Category:Barney Videos Category:1995